project_divafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade
is a 2010 rhythm arcade video game in the ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA series. It was released on 23 June 2010 at various arcades across Japan with limited international releases to nearby places such as Hong Kong and Singapore. Gameplay The gameplay of Project DIVA Arcade is relatively identical to the first Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, only that the arcade cabinet displays the four PlayStation Action buttons (Triangle, Square, Cross and Circle) on a horizontal line. Players push these buttons down to hit the notes in the rhythm game. The game features two exclusive gameplay mechanics: Multi-Button Notes and Hold Notes. Multi-Button Notes require the player to press two or more buttons (up to all four buttons) at the same time. They are represented by having a line(s) connected to each Button note to be pressed and all incoming Multi-Button Notes are represented in orange (as opposed to black with Single Button notes). The Hold Notes in Project DIVA Arcade work differently to the Long Notes seen in the PlayStation Project DIVA video games starting with Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd. Hold Notes are represented by having a "HOLD" below them, where after the player hits the note(s), they will need to hold the button(s) down for bonus points until the player releases one of the buttons, or a "Max Hold" bonus is granted. Multiple notes can be held at the same time, up to all four notes. The player has a life energy bar which increases for hitting the notes correctly while decreases for missing or hitting the incorrect note(s). If the life energy bar depletes, the song finishes, causing the player to fail the rhythm game. In Project DIVA Arcade, each rhythm game has a SAFETY threshold bar which prevents the life energy bar from depleting beyond a certain amount which lasts for a certain duration from the beginning of the song. (A countdown timer will be displayed during the last 11 seconds.) The game features four difficulty charts each song's rhythm game can be played at: "Easy", "Normal", "Hard" and "Extreme". All songs have a "Hard" and "Extreme" difficulty charts although not all songs offer both "Easy" and "Normal" (some songs can have one or the other.). In addition, the player can also utilise four different game modifiers: No Fail (song will not end even if the Life bar depletes), Hi-Speed (notes fly through the scren at high speeds), Hidden and Sudden. This game features a vast range of songs and character costumes, most of which are taken from previous games in the series. Development Project DIVA Arcade first began development on the Virtua Fighter 5 engine, with a Hatsune Miku model being created in the engine with Dural as a base and then with the attributes changes to look like Miku instead. At the Summer 2009 Miku Festival, a prototype of Project DIVA Arcade was made using the Virtua Fighter 5 running on the Sega Lindbergh arcade board. Subsequently, the game became a full-fledged project at Sega and development branched off from Virtua Fighter 5 and was transferred to the newer RingEdge arcade boards that then debut as a prototype at a Spring 2010 Miku Fan event. Most changes made were with regards to the game's graphics and animation effects such as particles and motion blur. Sega announced that Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA would be coming to arcades on 5 October 2009 and along with it a plea to fans to submit their own music for the game's track list. This was done between October 15 and October 31 where fans would upload their video to the Project DIVA Niconico channel. These songs needed to be original songs and not remixes or variations of existing songs that were between 2 and a half minutes to 3 and a half minutes. The winners would then have their songs chosen by the game's development staff and then used in the release of the game. Afterwards, Sega also held a PV contest which players may submit a PV featuring the confirmed songs created via the Edit Mode feature in the series' games to be used for Project DIVA Arcade. In addition, the website Piapro even held an event/contest for artists to submit their own created Vocaloid songs as well as illustrations for the game. Tripshots designed the machine which included four buttons which has the same gameplay as its predecessor on the PSP. From then on, more songs and Modules were added to Project DIVA Arcade over time, mainly from Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend, Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai as well as original songs submitted by various producers while some of these songs' PVs were used from nominees who created them via Edit Mode of the PSP Project DIVA games. The game's newest and current version is revision 4.1, which was released on 7 August 2013. It has then been succeeded by Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Versions *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade'' (2010) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 1'' (2010) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 2'' (2010) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Revision 3'' (2010) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A'' (2011) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 1'' (2011) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 2'' (2011) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 3'' (2011) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 3.1'' (2011) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version A Revision 4'' (2012) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B'' (2012) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 1'' (2012) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 2'' (2012) *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Version B Revision 3'' (2013) References Trivia *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade'' was launched publicly at the same time of the release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater. *Despite being featured in the first Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA video game, the song "Sakura no Ame" was not added in the initial release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade due to unknown reasons. It was later added in an update in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone with its PV based from its earlier appearance in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd. Category:Games *